Upon printing data such as text data, image data, or the like edited by an application program for editing text or image data, a print preview function that presents an image to be printed on the screen in a print layout to the user before the image is actually printed on a paper sheet is known.
The user can repetitively re-edit data until an ideal layout is realized by checking an image printed using this print preview function.
However, the print preview function provided by the application program cannot display, as a preview image, an image which reflects various print conditions that a printer driver can set. For example, when the binding margin of sheets is designated by the printer driver, the print preview function of the application program cannot display a preview image that reflects such designation. For this reason, the layout of the preview image becomes different from that of an image to be actually printed, thus losing the significance of print preview.